warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Times
P.s This story is set one moon after Thunderstar's Echo ''ends. I do use fake characters as well as real ones just to let you know. -------------------------------------------------------------- DARK TIMES --------------------------------------------------------------- Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Thunderstar - bright ginger tom with amber eyes and huge white paws Deputy: Owl Eyes - grey tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat(s): Cloud Spots - long furred black tom with white ears, white chest and two white paws Apprentice: Twig Leaf Warriors: Pink Eyes - white tom with pink eyes Clover - ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes Milkweed - splotchy ginger and black she-cat with scar on muzzle, recently lost her kits to Greencough Thistle - ginger tom with green eyes Leaf - black and white tom with amber eyes Yew Tail - cream and brown tom Apple Blossam - orange and white she-cat Snail Shell - dappled grey tom Blue Whisker - short-furred, white she-cat with yellow splotches and green eyes, she has translucent whiskers that have a blue tinge in certain lights Spider Fang - black and blue she-cat with amber eyes and a white tail-tip, faint brown freckles on her face Fire Blaze - ginger and black tom with green eyes and a taste for squirrel Vine Claw - sleek, muscular black tom with a white chest and blue eyes Moon Claw - dark, defensive young silver she-cat with golden eyes, sister of Vine Claw Jay Heart - light grey tom with amber eyes and two black paws, two brown paws Golden Pelt - small and quick witted golden pelted she-cat with very light blue eyes, sister of Sky Leap River Frost - blue-ish grey tabby she-cat with green eyes and semi-long fur Apprentices: Morning Fire - dark brown she-cat with amber eyes, apprentice to Jay Heart Hazel Burrow - black and white tom, apprentice to Golden Pelt Leaf Pelt - light brown tabby she-cat with a white tail, apprentice to Vine Claw Slanted Peak - beautiful black she-cat with one torn ear and green eyes, apprentice to River Frost Fox- dappled red and ginger tom with feirce amber eyes and white paws, apprentice to Fire Blaze Queens: Sea Cloud - blue-grey she-cat with silver eyes, expecting Lightning Tail's kits Violet Dawn - sleek dark grey she-cat with bts of black around her ears and paws, mother to Thunderstar's kits Shining Leaf - sleek and fairly built silver she-cat with three white paws and bright blue eyes, expecting an unknown cat's kits, (no one except her knows the father) Sky Leap - sleek, fast ginger she-cat with black paws, amber eyes and a small frame, expecting Jay Heart's kits Sweet Whisker - small, white and grey she-cat with soft and kind green eyes, mother to Vine Claw's kits Kits: Wolf Song - sleek golden coloured she-kit with kind but curious green eyes, daughter of Sweet Whisker Lake Storm - black tom, son of Sweet Whisker Thunder Crack - handsome golden and black dappled tom with striking blue eyes, son of Sweet Whisker Sleek Fur - as her name suggests, sleek black she-kit with hints of ginger riddled throughout her pelt, daughter of Violet Dawn Lightning Stripe - bright ginger she-kit with a lightning shaped white marking on her underbelly, daughter of Violet Dawn Feather Ear - dakr grey she-cat with unsual green eyes daughter of Violet Dawn Shell Claw - black and white tom with ginger ear tips, son of Violet Dawn Elders: Gooseberry - pale yellow tabby she-cat Mirett - former loner, dark red tabby she-cat with long fur RiverClan Leader: Riverstar - long furred silver tom Deputy: Night - black she-cat Medicine Cat: Dapple Pelt - pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat Warriors: Dew Leaf - bornw she-cat with amber eyes Wave Slip - silver and black she-cat with blue eyes Spider Paw - short-furred white tom with green eyes, he has broad shoulders, and wide paws, one of which has six toes Silver Mask - muscular silver tom withy green eyes and a white tail Seed Shine - long furred golden she-cat with a pointed muzzle Moss Ripple - aging black and white dappled tom with amber eyes and blunt claws Drizzle - lively black, brown and white she-cat with hints of ginger in her pelt Pine Needle - musty brown tom Dawn Mist - orange and white she-cat with green eyes Mistflight - grey she-cat with light blue eyes and a stub tail Shattered Ice - white tom Fish Leap - ginger and white tom with sandy yellow spots Drift - black she-cat with silver spots around her eyes Soft Ear - description will be added Creek Spirit - grey tom Rose Thorn - rosy-red coloured she-cat with silver eyes and a ginger tail Apprentices: Cloud Breeze - silver and brown she-cat with green eyes, apprentice to Riverstar Slick Silver - silver tom with tiny specks of white, apprentice to Mistflight Queens: Lizardbramble - aggressive brown and black tabby she-cat with blue eyes Kits: Willow - pitch-black she-cat with very light blue eyes Dash - black and grey tom with ginger spots Claws - brown tom Elders: None ShadowClan Leader: Shadowstar - long furred black she-cat with green eyes Deputy: Mud Ears - white tom with brown ears, (hence his name) Medicine Cat: Pebble Heart - dark grey tom with amber eyes Warriors: Misty Shade - very misty grey she-cat with understanding green eyes Bronze Claw - rusty red tabby tom with sharp, cold blue eyes Robin Wing - red tabby tom with yellow eyes Dove Flight - grey she-cat with teal eyes Hawk Fury - dark brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes Speckle - dark tortoiseshell she-cat with striking green eyes Bubbling Stream - white she-cat with yellow splotches, she has soft and short fur Yellow Foot - grumpy long furred smoky grey she-cat with yellow eyes and black paws Shadow Blaze - jet black she-cat with three white paws and one brown paw Sun Shadow - pitch-black tom with amber eyes Light Cloud - golden tabby she-cat with kind green eyes Branch Tail - black and white tom Fireleaf - distant fiery red she-cat with distinct golden eyes Raven Pelt - black tom Juniper Branch - lavender coloured she-cat with opal coloured eyes Willow Step - grey and white she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Dark Shade - chestnut-brown tom with amber eyes, apprentice to Hawk Fury Queens: Ginger Fur - ginger she-cat with long whiskers, expecting kits Sun Tail - golden she-cat Kits: Lightning Feather - golden she-cat with a white tail tip and white paws, daughter of Sun Tail WindClan Leader: Windstar - wiry brown she-cat with yellow eyes Deputy: Gorse Fur - thin, grey tabby tom Medicine Cat: Moth Flight - white she-cat with green eyes Warriors: Hare Spring - extremely fast light brown tabby she-cat with one green eye and one amber eye Quail Wing - pitch-black tom with grey spots around his ice blue eyes, (rumoured he is related to Grey Wing) Reed Whisper - red tabby she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes Jagged Peak - small, lithe, thick-furred gray tabby tom with blue eyes, and a twisted, limp hind leg Flash Streak - dark grey long furred she-cat with white paws and dulling amber eyes Storm Pelt - lithe, thick-furred, broad-shouldered mottled gray tom with blue eyes, a bushy tail, a pink nose, scars, and a torn ear tip Dew Nose - brown tabby she-cat with white tips on her nose and tail, black splotches, and yellow eyes Eagle Feather - brown tom with yellow eyes, broad shoulders, and a striped tail Sleek Pelt - grey tabby she-cat with light, fawn brown paws Silver Stripe - short-furred pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Black Ear - patched black-and-white tom with thick fur and amber eyes White Tail - dark grey tom with white patches and amber eyes Spotted Fur - golden-brown tom with amber eyes and a dappled coat Dust Muzzle - grey tabby tom with amber eyes Swift Minnow - grey and white she-cat Reed Tail - silver tabby tom with a knowledge of herbs Willow Tail - pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes Fern Leaf - black she-cat with green eyes Apprentices: None Queens: Holly - black she-cat with prickly and bushing fur, expecting kits Slate - thick-furred grey she-cat with one missing ear-tip Kits: Amber Eye - thick-furred grey she-cat with one amber eye and is blind in the other eye due to an accident when she was younger Feather Soar - silver she-cat with hints of grey Elders: Rocky - plump orange and white tom with green eyes SkyClan Leader: Skystar - light grey tom with amber eyes Deputy: Sparrow Fur - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Acorn Fur - chestnut brown she-cat with a secret Warriors: Quick Water - grey and white she-cat Red Claw - reddish brown tom Blossam Light - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow eyes Alder Tail - grey, brown and white she-cat Birch - ginger tom with white circles around his eyes Dew Petal - silver and white she-cat Nettle - grey tom Flower Foot - she-cat with tan stripes Snake Fang - white tom with black markings Berry Whisker - cream and white she-cat with tan spots Honey Pelt - short-furred, striped yellow tom with green eyes Shade - black tom with teal eyes Lily - small, young white she-cat with deep blue eyes Squirrel - dark red she-cat with a sleek build and glowing amber eyes Starling - light brown tabby tom with long, thick and knotted fur from his time as a rogue Apprentices: Mistle - lively light grey she-cat who is in love with Honey Pelt, apprentice to Lily Lilia - tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes, apprentice to Flower Foot Queens: Star Flower - golden she-cat with green eyes, expecting Skystar's kits Elders: None Cats Outside the Clans: Mittens - black she-cat with a white underbelly, white paws and blue eyes Olympic (Olym) - brown tom who was once in league with Slash Prologue Thunderstar hadn't had one peaceful sleep since Lightning Tail was killed by the dogs. Most of the Clan hadn't either, but Thunderstar's dreams were haunted by images of him saving himself of Lightning Tail not dying, making him wake up and call his former deputy's name. At least the rest of the Clan was healthy and the leaf-bare greencough had passed quickly, but not without taking a few victims. Beech Tail and Patch Pelt had been lost to the deadly disease, and Shivering Rose had died in her sleep. Thunderstar's eyes snapped open as a warm breeze brushed by him. He was standing in a beautiful clearing dappled with golden leaves; a gorgeous rosy light was lighting the area up, and it cast an amber glow across the grasses. He got to his paws, wondering where in the name of StarClan he was. With a heart-sinking feeling, he remembered. This was where Lightning Tail left for StarClan. "Ah... You remembered too?" Thunderstar purred in delight and sadness as a familiar black tom padded over, touching his forehead with his muzzle. "Lightning Tail, who did you have to leave?" It sounded like a kit begging for it's mother to keep it in the nursery forever, but Thunderstar didn't care. He hadn't seen Lightning Tail for a moon, and it was heartbreaking. He loved Lightning Tail like a brother. "A friend's life for a friend's life," Lightning Tail said softly in Thunderstar's ear. "That's what StarClan told me when I was a young kit. I never told anyone, for fear of scaring you." "It meant you were going to die for me, it was your destiny," Thunderstar croaked, feeling his heart slow its beats. Lightning Tail nodded. "I was always going to die like that, I knew it when we set off a moon ago to stop the dogs. I knew that was my last mission with you." "Then why did you come with me?" Thunderstar demanded, anger pulsing through him. "Why did you come when you knew you would die?" Lightning Tail sighed. "I had seen what would have happened had I not saved you," he murmured. "ThunderClan was destroyed by the dogs after they took the rest of your lives. The other Clans were tracked down soon after and killed off. It was so bloody, so messy..." Lightning Tail trailed off, his eyes showing nothing but sorrow. "I wish I did not have to die then, trust me. I wish I could have lived, not just for the Clan, but for you. You were my brother, Thunder, and I needed you to stay sane." The two shared amused purrs before Thunderstar realised something. "You called me Thunder, not Thunder''star. Why?" He asked, his mind slowly down to a stop until he was completely focused on Lightning Tail's answer. "You were never Thunderstar to me. You were always Thunder, my brother through honor. You were never someone else to me, never." Thunderstar's heart warmed considerably. "I miss you," he blurted out before licking his chest fur, embarrassed. "I mean, we all do." Lightning Tail laughed. "I know what you meant," he said cheerily, his eyes having a mischevious glint in them. "Are you two done?" Asked a shrill voice and the toms turned their heads to face an irate red and white and brown speckled she-cat. "Ah! Brooke, just the cat I was hoping for," Lightning Tail huffed dryly, glowering at the she-cat, who glared at Thunderstar, ignoring Lightning Tail. "Thunder and lightning, united as one, will collide with the darkness, until all has been one." Thunderstar stared at Brooke, confused and amazed, while Lightning Tail bristled. "I was getting round to telling him!" He spat at Brooke, who bristled in return. "You prat, Lightning Tail! You were taking too long!" Lightning Tail clawed the golden leaf dappled ground fiercly, before snapped, "you had no reason!" Brooke hissed at Thunderstar this time, "your time is up with your lost one! Got it? Did you understand the prophecy? Of course not!" She shrieked shrilly as Thunderstar shook his head. "Go!" Lightning Tail growled at Thunderstar, who was slowly blacking out... Chapter One It was a rather heated conversation. Spider Fang tried to ignore it, but Blue Whisker just had to be loud, didn't she? "Look, I didn't touch the moss!" Snail Shell was saying desperately. "One of the kits shredded it, or something!" Blue Whisker huffed and screeched at Snail Shell, "You might as well be a kit!" "Says you!" "Watch your mouth, kit!" Spider Fang wasn't enjoying her vole like she usually did. The arguement was setting her off, and that wasn't good. She felt the blood roaring in her ears as she stood up, readying herself to shout at them... "Enough you two! You're ''both ''bickering like kits," said an extremely dismissive voice and Spider Fang settled back down, blushing. Owl Eyes had stepped forward to intervene, and was settling the warriors down. Spider Fang couldn't help but have a tiny crush on the handsome deputy; his features took a hold if her and he treated her with such respect it made her feel special. "Are they fighting again?" Asked a weary voice and Spider Fang felt the tired Queen, Violet Dawn, settle down beside her. Violet Dawn had had her litter of kits a moon ago, and she was already exhausted from keeping them in line. Just last sunrise, Shell Claw had wrecked his mother's nest, and Spider Fang was the only one who knew it had been a team up by Shell Claw and his younger sister, Lightning Stripe, that had destroyed Blue Whisker's moss she was going to use for her nest. "Yep," said Spider Fang darkly. "What else would you expect from Blue Whisker and Snail Shell, the two most arguementative cats in the Clans?" Violet Dawn laughed weakly and rested her head on her paws. "It's getting very annoying waking up to find my kits wailing because the 'big scary and unpredicable warriors' fighting," she muttered and Spider Fang laughed. "Nice wording! Suppose the kits made those up?" Violet Dawn nodded and said, "those aren't the worst. Lightning Stripe said 'the annoying gits that Thunderstar calls warriors' are fighting. She says it all the time!" Spider Fang laughed even harder. "Really? 'Annoying gits the Thunderstar calls warriors'? How can she find out those words. Violet Dawn sighs. "I believe that Lake Storm swears so much Lightning Stripe has picked up slightly on his poor language." Spider Fang agreed, "yeah, that's probably it." Violet Dawn and her began a long chat about how kits could act, before Violet Dawn asked, "are you thinking of having kits?" Tension rose up into the air immediately, and Spider Fang lashed her tail. When she had still been an apprentice, she had fallen in love, twice. First she had fallen for a WindClan tom named Swiftpaw, who had expressed feelings for her, but he had died from redcough the night after when he was made into a full warrior. The second time she had fallen in love was with a quirky and cocky RiverClan apprentice named Oakpaw, now Oakfall, who had claimed he had fallen for someone else soon after he promised he loved Spider Fang. After that, love and kits had become a very touchy subject with Spider Fang. She mumbled her reply to Violet Dawn, "I don't know. I'm too young for kits right now, I guess. I might later on, but probably not." Violet Dawn sighed. "Shame. I think you'd make a brilliant mother." Spider Fang chuckled. "I'm terrible with kits!" She exclaimed. "How could I be a good mother? Have you not seen the way I act around the kits? I'm a complete nitwit!" Violet Dawn sniffed. "Really? Last time I saw you with my kits you were happily playing catch the frog with them with no issues what-so-ever making you look like a nitwit." The Queen sounded so sure it made Spider Fang uneasy. Did Violet Dawn know about her previous relationships outside of ThunderClan? Violet Dawn changed the subject quite soon after, before Owl Eyes hurried over, looking harassed. "Spider Fang," he rasped and she stood up, her heart racing at 100 kilometres an hour. Violet Dawn had moved away, a gleam in her eyes. "I need you to take a patrol to the ShadowClan border, and then patrol the RiverClan border. Are you able to?" Owl Eyes pleaded, his eyes wide. Spider Fang nodded then queried, "do I take the same patrol to the RiverClan border?" Owl Eyes nodded. "Yes, that's what I mean. You can take anyone you like." And he trotted off, seemingly less harassed. Spider Fang felt her heart soar. She was going outside of camp! She hadn't gone on patrols for a while since Lightning Tail's death, (as Lightning Tail was her father). She had been too grief stricken, but now she was semi-okay. She darted around, collected a group of five cats including Fox, Fire Blaze, Milkweed, Clover and Thistle. A reliable group of cats at least. They padded out of camp and started making their way to ShadowClan first. Clover trotted along beside Spider Fang, Thistle and Fox in the middle and Milkweed and Fire Blaze at the rear. Clover was bouncing off her paws in excitement. "I've never been to the ShadowClan border before!" She squealed, twirling in a neat circle. "I never got the chance!" Spider Fang may have been younger than Clover, but Clover was always the most exciteble cat in the Clan. Her brother, Thistle on the other paw, was far more matured and was scowling and scolding at his sister for her kitlike behaviour. "Hark who's talking!" Clover panted, lashing her tail in Thistle's face. "You were the one who lost your mind over that squirrel that nearly ran into you!" That shut Thistle up, but he was still fuming at his sister and chiding her whenever he liked. Spider Fang was getting seriously annoyed and at the border she stopped and spat at the bickering littermates, "stop it! Do you want to bring the whole of ShadowClan down on us?" Clover and Thistle fell silent, but they kept on casting each other nasty glares and mouthing swears at one another. "I smell fresh ShadowClan!" Milkweed whispered and eveyone froze. Indeed, a ShadowClan patrol emerged from the nearby bushes, looking surprised when they saw the patrol of ThunderClan cats. The patrol leader, a pretty she-cat named Willow Step, said, "nice to see familiar faces once more! Remember Milkweed, Hawk Fury, Robin Wing?" The two ShadowClan toms nodded but stayed quiet as Willow Step and the other she-cat on the patrol, Misty Shade, step forward and nuzzle the ThunderClaners they remembered. "Hi Spider Fang! Nice to see you out and about again," Robin Wing said casually and Willow Step actually giggled. "He looooves ''you so much, Spider Fang. You've got someone chasing after you!" Willow Step joked, her grey pelt standing out against the other ShadowClan cats, who all had darker pelts. Spider Fang laughed awkwardly and said hurriedly to Milkweed, "I think we're done here. We'll see you guys at the gathering tonight then?" After saying goodbye and farewell to the ShadowClaners, the ThunderClan patrol headed for the RiverClan border, reaching it sooner than they expected. "Okay, Milkweed, you take Fire Blaze, Fox and Clover that way, and I'll take Thistle thid way," Spider Fang ordered and the patrol split up as commanded. As she and Thistle padded silently through the undergrowth, keeping the river in sight, she said to Thistle, "we're on the look out for anythng out of the ordinary and we're marking border spots, got it?" Thistle nodded and slunk off ahead, his grey pelt disappearing through a line of bramble thickets. Spider Fang trotted after him, her long, bushy tail swaying behind her. "Thistle?" She called warily when she heard a shriek. "Are you okay?" "Get off our territory fish-face!" (Thank you Bluestar XD) ''Oh crap. ''She raced forward, not caring about the thorns snagging her pelt. She emerged at the river edge, seeing Thistle standing not far from her, facing a startled RiverClan cat, who seemed horrified to have been found on the wrong side of the river. Spider Fang hurtled over, confronting the RiverClan she-cat. "What are you doing?" She demanded. "And who are you?" The RiverClan cat turned away, and replied softly, "I'm Soft Ear." "I'm here to check out these trees. They're so finely built..." Soft Ear trailed of as she gazed at one of the towering oaks with absolute wonder and praise. Spider Fang litterally laughed. Soft Ear was here to look at ''trees? "Okay, fine!" Soft Ear suddenly burst out, seeing Thistle inches away from clawing her face. "Spider Paw sent me, happy now?" Thistle growled, "why should we be happy? What did Spider Paw tell you to do? Answer me!" He added warningly as Soft Ear ignored him. "He wanted me to check how the oaks here are built, so we can compare their usefulness to the willows. He wants to know whether oaks produce herbs as well, like willows do." Soft Ear pinned her ears back and curled her lips. "Happy ''''now?" Thistle's pelt rose and he hissed through gritted teeth, "yes, yes. You can leave." Spider Fang felt her heart race as Soft Ear turned to leave. "Wait! I have a massage for you to take to Spider Paw," she told the she-cat lightly. "Tell him, that before he tells another cat to go looking on another Clan's territory, that he checks with the leader of the opposing Clan whether or not it's okay to. Got it?" Soft Ear looked surprised but nodded and bolted away, leaving a relieved Spider Fang and an outraged Thistle behind. "Come, we should tell the others," Spider Fang said quietly to Thistle, who nodded, still staring after Soft Ear as she disappeared into the bushes on the RiverClan side of the river. "I think, no matter how annoying she was, she was interesting," he murmured to Spider Fang as the two headed back to the starting place. Spider Fang mentally reminded herself to claw Thistle later. He could be so irritating sometimes. Now she understood why Clover treated him the way she did. "You're back! We were nervous," said an irate Milkweed, who was looking at them with a glare. Clover seemed deflated that Thistle was back and Fire Blaze didn't really look at them. Fox was the only one who bounded up to them and asked them if they found anything. "Yes," Thistle responded dryly, "we did find something." Spider Fang glanced over her shoulder at Thistle, who now had all eyes on him. "A RiverClanner was on our ''side of the river. Not theirs." Milkweed shook her head and muttered something that contained a few nasty insults, Clover danced on the spot and Fire Blaze closed his eyes, apparently in deep thought. Fox had his eyes wide in awe. "A-a real RiverClanner?" He asked and Thistle nodded gravely. "She said her name was Soft Ear," Spider Fang told the others. "And Thistle likes her," she added slowly. Clover burst out laughing as Thistle bypassed red and turned maroon. Milkweed didn't seem to have heard, as she still was muttering nasty insults at RiverClan. Fire Blaze and Fox had their heads together, gossiping. Thistle raked his sheathed claws down Spider Fangs back and she rolled over dramatically, taking him with her. Milkweed shrieked while Clover pranced around them, screeching, "fight! Fight! Fight!" Fire Blaze and Fox watched with admiration, Fox watching every move with intense concentration. Spider Fang raked Thistle's belly and sent him reeling, gathering herself up and hurtling at him, determined to hit him as hard as she could... She was sent flying by a strong hit to the chin from Thistle, who had recovered remarkably quickly from his stumble earlier. He pinned her down and lowered his muzzle until they were uncomfortably close. "I would ''never ''choose someone else over ''you." Spider Fang froze and slithered out from under him, shocked. "You-you would-would wha-what?" She stammered, her heart pounding. Thistle looked suddenly awkward as all gazes fell on him. "I said I'd never like Soft Ear. Never. Not when I like someone else..." He looked away and Clover 'ooh la la"ed. "This will be gossiped about for centuries!" She cried happily, speeding off for camp. ---------------- "He told you what?!" Blue Whisker shrieked and Spider Fang hushed her quickly. "Don't scream it!" She hissed and Blue Whisker silenced. "Sorry," she whispered. "I'm just shocked! Since when has he displayed any kindness towards you? Never! That right!" Blue Whisker added as Spider Fang shook her head, feeling slightly dazed. Thistle had not spoken to her for a while since the patrol returned to camp, for the rest of the day he had been in deep, determined conversation with Owl Eyes, who seemed extremely annoyed. "Maybe we could talk about something else?" "Yeah, yeah... Good idea. This 'love' drama is making me cringe." Chapter TwoHoney Pelt barely paid attention as the meeting dispersed, leaving him, standing alone in the clearing. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Skystar was going to have more kits! Honey Pelt did not want his adopted father to have more kits, it would mean Honey Pelt would be shoved to the side, again. He liked attention, he liked being the favourite kit of Skystar's despite not being blood relatives. Now all of that could change. Why does Star Flower and Skystar want more kits anyways? ''He thought as he felt the soft touch of fur brush his flank. ''They've had one litter of kits already, and the Clan's big enough. So why? "Honey Pelt," whispered the familiar voice of Flower Foot, his adopted littermate. "Come, many are staring." Her voice was barely audiable over the pounding of his heart in his chest, but Honey Pelt followed her using her sweet scent as a guide. "Honey Pelt," Flower Foot whispered again, as they settled down in the corner of camp, the scent of the ancient oak wreathing around them. "Are you okay? You sort of...froze, back there." Honey Pelt looked his sister in the eye and responded weakly, "I'll keep the reason to myself, thanks." Flower Foot seemed somewhat disappointed, but Honey Pelt barely noticed. "I-I'm going out on patrol," he said in a small voice, ignoring his sister's protests and slumping over to Sparrow Fur, who was organising the afternoon patrols. "Okay, let's see... Nettle, you can take a patrol to the WindClan border. Take Berry Whisker, Lily, and... Ah, Honey Pelt, you can take Honey Pelt, then." "Do I have to patrol with them?" Honey Pelt asked dryly as he saw Berry Whisker and Nettle cast him irritated glares. Sparrow Fur tossed her glossy furred head high in the air before resting her gaze on Honey Pelt, who was regretting what he had said. "I have ordered you to," Sparrow Fur told him sternly. "And you will do no otherwise." Honey Pelt bowed his head to the deputy, who watched the patrol leave through slightly narrowed eyes. Honey Pelt heard Berry Whisker's voice from the front of the patrol, loud and clear. "Finally Skystar's having more kits! It'll give him a chance to realise that oh so perfect ''Honey Pelt is no longer the best cat in the Clan. He will see, that others are rising stars, and Honey Pelt is a loser left to trail on behind in the dirt and mud." Nettle laughed with Berry Whisker, while Lily stayed quiet, casting quick glances over her shoulder to check Honey Pelt was still there. "Don't listen to them," she whispered, falling back to walk beside Honey Pelt, who felt his face turn red. "They don't know that ''you are ''capable of things they could only do in their dreams." Honey Pelt lashed his tail. "Indeed! They think they are better! They will feel my wrath as I overtake them!" Lily looked suddenly alarmed but soothed her features quickly. "I bet you will," she said quietly. "Just don't use power in a wrong way." Honey Pelt snorted, feeling his spirits rise considerably. Lily had helped him feel confidence. She seemed to do that whenever someone was down, she always did. Berry Whisker halted and spun on his heels, hackles raised. "Lily!" He warned. "You support me, not my enemies! Got it, ''lovely?" Lily shrank backwards, her eyes filled with terror. "You're not her mate!" Honey Pelt snarled, leading Lily forward and pushing past Berry Whisker to pad next to Nettle, who swung his head away from him and Lily, eyes closed as he lead the patrol further on, almost ignoring Berry Whisker occasionally yowling insults at Honey Pelt. Honey Pelt was glad as they approached the WindClan border. He was hoping to catch a glance of his mother's glossy white pelt and beautiful green eyes... "Get down!" Nettle spat and he dragged Honey Pelt to the ground, Lily and Berry Whisker stumbling over Honey Pelt's backbone. He hissed in pain and Nettle clouted him over the ears. "There's a cat! Not WindClan from what I can tell," Lily reported softly, her eyes brimming with fear. Honey Pelt lookeed up and sure enough, there was a pretty black and white she-cat running across the moor, her tail streaming out behind her as she chased down what seemed like a rabbit. "She's pretty," he breathed as the she-cat pounced and emerged from the tall grasses holding a muscle packed rabbit in her jaws. "And a talented hunter." "She's a kittypet!" Nettle snarled. And sure enough, Honey Pelt spied the collar hanging off the she-cat's neck, swaying in the wind and causing a small ringing noise. "How dare she lay paw on Clan territory?" Berry Whisker spat, lashing his tail and standing up straight. "HEY! YOU! GET YOUR FURRY BUTT OVER HERE NOW!" He yowled at the she-cat and she dropped the rabbit in surprise. She looked horrified and enraged as she stalked over, leaving the rabbit stretched out across some low laying grasses. "How dare you speak to me like that?" She snapped, casting her furious glare over all of the cats in the patrol, her gaze resting on Honey Pelt. Her features relaxed a littlem but she was tense once more when she turned back to face Berry Whisker. "Take your stupid band of cats out of here and ignore what I do with my life!" She turned to leave but Berry Whisker pounced on her, pinning her down, a paw on her revealed throat. "No!" Honey Pelt gasped, reaching out to claw Berry Whisker's legs. Berry Whisker crumpled to the ground, yowling in surprise and the she-cat ran, collecting her rabbit as she went. Lily raced over and stood next to Honey Pelt, her eyes stretched wide in horror. "Berry Whisker and Nettle will murder you!" She whispered urgently and Honey Pelt shrugged. "It's them who'll have to live with the guilt." Lily shot him a feisty glare and leaned down to help Berry Whisker to his paws. "How. Dare. You? HOW DARE YOU?!" Berry Whisker screamed, trying to claw Honey Pelt's face, but Nettle held him back, whispering soothing words to try and calm the enraged warrior down. Lily shrank away, her lithe white form glowing in the dim sunlight. "Why don't we warm WindClan that kittypets are hunting on their territory?" Honey Pelt suggested smoothly and he beckoned to Lily to follow him. "Lily and I will go." And without waiting for a response, they raced off across the moorland, their pelts tangling in the wind that lashed at them. The gorge where WindClan camped soon came into view and Honey Pelt slowed his pace to a slow trot, his sleek fur ragged and matted from the race. Lily was barely panting as she lead the way over to the guard, who Honey Pelt recognised as Jagged Peak, whoose eyes were filled with annoyance that he was ready to take out on anyone. Jagged Peak stood straighter as they approached, his hackles raised. "What do you come here for?" He demanded, hobbling forward, his crippled leg slowing his approach. "Windstar needs to hear some news we bring to her," Honey Pelt said coldly, pushing the older tom out of the way and stalking forward, a frightened Lily following him slowly, Jagged Peak recovering and escorting them into the camp. TBC Category:Fanfiction